undeadfanstoriesfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Evolution/Episode 6/@comment-6293216-20170528183550
AY JAMIE SOOMEONE STILL POSTING ON UFSW? WHAT A RARE SITE BOIIIIIIIIIIIIII AY <3 ANYWAYS WE ALREADY TALKED ABOUT EP 5 BUT THIS EPISODE WAS HELLA TIGHT MY BOY. THERE ARE THREE THINGS THAT RLLY STOOD OUT TO ME BUT FIRST SOME GENERALITIES: /ranodmly stops typing in caps/ your writing always seems to be improving my boi and holy shit d00d are you KILLIN IT?! I love how you describe everything and how u write the characters and how godly Will is my son ANYWAYS ABOUT THE THREE THINGS I WANTED TO TALK TO U ABOUT 1) I don't think I have told you about how much I adore Dannisha! She's really becoming one of -- if not -- my favorites of the series! She's like a perfect, flawed human. She's a leader whose beginning to question everything, that she keeps on losing but she continues to push on and i adore her for that. I love her relationship with her squad as well, and of course with Bella as well. You really shined a light on Bella/Dannisha's relationship on this episode and it really came off as well! I'm looking forward to seeing more of them. 2) The Alien prison camp is coming off nicely, ofc Jonathan was the one i initially gravitated to so he had to die but I'm really looking forward to seeing more of him! I keep forgetinng that Charlie is played by probey from NCIS and reading him with his voice is lowkey amazing but that's just a sidenote. I'm really looking forward to seeing more of Toria as well, everyone needs a pun-god on the cast and so i already love her<3 I shoulda figured that Wyatt would be related to nadia or at least /someone/ back at the Hayes Hotel Group since that happens a lot, but you got me all hyped up for that reunion and i wanna see NADIA BE HAPPY?! 3) Nadia and Reyna are rounding our my third point. In my mind I'm really hoping they develop a mother/daughter or sisterly bond bc they'er two of my faves and Nadia is boutta take her under her wing so let's see! I just wanted to comment on how much i love them. Anyways, this was a great episode Jamie boi and I can't wait for more Evo! All in all i give this a 3/10, not enough naked Bri. Try again next time. (JUST KIDDING BBY U KNO IT A 10/10) P.S. I wanna see more Han/Spike/Nancy/Dicer soon! give me more! P.S.S. I FORGOT TO COMMENT ON EMMET AND WILL'S RUN, AND WELL, U KNO I LOVE IT?! WELL U DONT KNO BUT NOW U KNO! I'm really all on that Nate/Nico ship rn and seeing them pair up with Will & Emmet was really interesting. Will/Nathan are kinda both extravers and Nico/Emmet are introverts so seeing them bond and try to work together is and will be interesting. ANd u got this AI here too, now?! Maybe they'll finally have a break!